Races of the Burning Legion
Races of the Burning Legion: Exploiting Their Weaknesses is a book written by Lord Jeremaias Auromere shortly after the Legion's invasion of 37 L.C. It details the physical and magical characteristics of the various demonic races of the Burning Legion, as well as possible ways to exploit their individual weaknesses. This book has been a valuable resource for forces fighting the Legion, and instrumental in King Anduin Wrynn's decision to elevate Lord Auromere to Stormwind nobility. Text of the Book Introduction The Burning Legion--the interdimensional military force led by Sargeras--has long stood as an enemy to the mortal world of Azeroth, as to every world of the known universe. Indeed, the Legion has been the instigator and source of many of the extraordinary threats that have plagued this world, including but not limited to the War of the Ancients ten-thousand years ago, the Orcish Horde, and the Scourge. The Legion is composed of innumerable races and subraces, hailing from the countless worlds that Sargeras has successfully corrupted or destroyed. Though some are enslaved, and some are constructs or are twisted to the point where their identities have been fully subsumed, most serve willingly, and with a fervor approaching religious zeal. As a result of this diversity, the Legion employs many and varied tactics, from brute-force invasions to the subversion of nations by infiltration, according to the strengths of its races. The other side of the coin of diversity, however, is that each race brings new weaknesses that go unaddressed and uncompensated. Thus, understanding these weaknesses, and exploiting them, is critical to the defense of our world. This volume will discuss what is known of various demonic races, and how to approach them from a military standpoint. The Nature of Demons: General Weaknesses Though the Burning Legion is composed of many, varied races, nonetheless there is one characteristic that is all-pervasive: They are all infused with fel energies. Fel Fel is, in layman's terms, a form of magic created when life is destroyed. It cannot be accessed without this destruction. Those who use fel magics are swiftly consumed, unless this consumption can be transferred to some other living thing. As a result, fel is a uniquely immoral form of magic, ultimately omnicidal in its requirements. Such being the case, the fel-infused being becomes vulnerable to forces of morality--especially and particularly the Holy Light--due to its compromised conscience. All demons belonging to the Burning Legion shrink from the Light's vengeance, having put themselves in opposition thereto. It follows, then, that adhering to the tenets of the Holy Light gives an advantage. Additionally, methods of disrupting fel energies can potentially stun or even kill demons. Location The Burning Legion, in order to avert the inevitable annihilation of fel-infused creatures, magically tethers its adherents to the Twisting Nether. When a demon is killed on a foreign world, its body is destroyed, but its essence reverts immediately to the Nether, where it awaits a new body to be manifested. While this may impute a form of immortality to the demon, it also presents a permanent advantage. Any demon found and destroyed within the Twisting Nether is permanently annihilated. Furthermore, given the nature of the "tethering" magics, the bond between the demon's body and spirit are strengthened in any territory controlled by the Legion--resulting, again, in complete annihilation of the demon if the body is destroyed.* *Whether this annihilation results in the production of additional fel energies has yet to be determined. Imps Imps are small, wiry creatures that strongly resemble the grell of northern Kalimdor, giving rise to speculation that they may be related. They are the underdogs of the Legion, often tormented and preyed upon by other demons for life energy or mere amusement. However, they are no less unpleasant and immoral than other members of the Burning Legion, and their fire spells are potent. Fel imps are mutated versions of their species. These are easily distinguished from ordinary imps by larger size, larger horns, and wings. They are proportionately more powerful, but also more vulnerable to the general weaknesses of all demons. Imps have two means to make up for their small size. The first is the ability to "phase shift", to exist on two or more planes of reality at once. While they cannot affect any plane in said phase, they likewise cannot be affected, and often take advantage of this to gain the "first strike". The other favored means to compensate is to work in packs, swarming and surrounding their victims. While at this time there are no means by which phase shifting can be affected, handling imp packs is done simply, by using weapons and spells that affect large areas rather than individual targets. Grenades, bombs, flamestrike and blizzard spells, and consecration of the soil are particularly effective. For reasons as yet unexplained, imps also universally fear rainbows. Even to be in the presence of the dispersed visible spectrum drives them into immediate and uncontrollable terror. If a rainbow can be generated in their presence by some means, the imp is instantly neutralized as an attacker. Imp Mother Fat, filthy, and perpetually pregnant, the imp mother is often found wallowing in pools of fel muck as it endlessly spawns the cannon fodder of the Legion. So prolific is this creature that any place where it resides is rapidly overcrowded by its brood. Should one encounter a heavy concentration of imps, it is very likely an imp mother is nearby; finding it and terminating it should be the highest priority. Due to the thick layers of fat that droop from this demon's body, attacks are best directed at its face, the eyes and mouth in particular. One may also attack the wings, which are essential to the creature's mobility, due to its enormous weight and tiny legs. Succubus The succubus (Eredun: sayaad) is a creature that relies upon provoking emotional and psychological responses--particularly lust and fear--in its victims. It is manipulative and cruel, deriving its fel powers from the destruction of mind and spirit, and enjoys the pain of other creatures. To date, all sayaad encountered have been female. The current status of male sayaad--theoretically called "incubi"--is unknown, and testimony thereto is solely had from the females. Female sayaad appear as sexually attractive, provocatively dressed and embodying the basest qualities of immorality; they choose to be temptation personified. The intent of such an approach is to unbalance the victim and create an emotional response. From this position, they may gain an advantage in direct combat, or attempt to manipulate the target through spells or persuasion. However, in their attempt to "out-woman" women, female sayaad also make themselves caricatures of women, embodying the most offensive stereotypes: emotionally unstable, clingy, jealous, fickle, and entitled. A succubus will frequently become obsessed with its master or commander; offenses against the master are taken personally, and anyone perceived as claiming more of the master's attention becomes an enemy. These qualities combine to form the succubus' great weakness: If the master or commander is endangered or injured, physically or otherwise, the succubus is provoked to a reckless rage. It will ignore all commands, and focus on the task of destroying whatever the perceived threat might be. This disruption of discipline not only allows the succubus to be drawn away from its position, but causes it to drop its defenses, leaving it vulnerable to destruction. Mo'arg, Gan'arg, and Felguard Despite their thoroughly different appearances, felguards, gan'arg, and mo'arg all belong to the same species. Native to the Twisting Nether itself, mo'arg are skilled engineers and tinkerers; much of the technology that the Legion employs came from the minds of these creatures. While they vary in size and function, no mo'arg's intelligence should be underestimated. The differences in the subgroups of the mo'arg race are primarily due to a caste system, and results in specific sets of abilities and weaknesses. Mo'arg That to which we commonly refer as "mo'arg" are the most intelligent among the physically-capable members of their species. These specialize in large engineering and manufacturing tasks, overseeing forge bases and factories. They do not stop at forging armor for the Legion, however; they regularly "upgrade" their own bodies by replacing organs and limbs with mechanical parts, sometimes to the point of rendering their bodies as unstable as those of Scourge abominations. This being the case, the best means of defeating an individual mo'arg is to strike at the junction of machine and flesh. These points are often detectable due to the glowing fel fluids that emerge from the imperfect bond. If this is not clearly visible, striking at the stitches holding together the skin and flesh will suffice to cripple a mo'arg. Additionally, techniques that interfere with the operation of mechanisms can be of tactical value. Felguard The felguard is a particularly large and muscular specimen deemed less intelligent than other mo'arg. Felguards are conditioned to be fearless and self-sacrificing, and armor plating is grafted directly onto their bodies. Despite being "less intelligent", felguards are particularly crafty. In a typical attack, they will coordinate, spreading out across a line of opponents in order to discover which is the weakest; then, they regroup to strike en masse at that perceived "weak link". An effective method of battling an individual felguard is, again, to strike at the points on which the metal is grafted onto its body. In the case of multiple assailants using the tactic described above, feigning weakness in order to draw their attention to oneself may cause them to strike at a defensible point or walk into a trap. Gan'arg Gan'arg are physically stunted compared to their brethren, and are assigned to work as factory workers and research assistants under the supervision of mo'arg. They are encouraged to be creative, though, and have been known to cobble together lethal technologies from seemingly random parts. They are small and, typically, unenhanced by mo'arg craft, and so are little different from mortal creatures in their weaknesses. They will tend to attack in swarms, and sometimes as suicide bombers; any object in their hands, no matter how innocuous in appearance, should be regarded as a potentially lethal weapon. If a gan'arg stops to assemble something, it must be interrupted at once, and the intended object destroyed. Abyssal and Infernal Unlike other races of the Legion, infernals and abyssals are magical constructs. They are formed from the creation of an "infernal soul"--a fire elemental corrupted with fel--which is then collapsed into a core. This core is bound to a body made of felstone, a material found in the Twisting Nether, and the energies of the core animate the body. When stored for future use, infernals are inert spheres of rock, which are delivered to the site of battle in the form of a fel meteor. The term "abyssal" simply refers to a larger, more powerful version of the infernal. Despite the term "soul", infernals are not sapient creatures. They are mindless tools of war, not unlike siege engines, operating under simple commands that typically amount to "destroy". As such, they can be outwitted easily, drawn out of position or duped. Additionally, their cores prove a particular weakness: If the felstone housing is sufficiently damaged, a well-placed spellbolt or large-caliber round can shatter the core and neutralize the construct. Infernal and abyssal cores, when intact, can be used as emergency power sources for other technologies, but this use is not recommended due to the presence of active fel energy. Doomguard The doomguard (Eredun: ered'ruin) are a cruel and savage race of winged demons. Despite their brutish appearance and vicious tactics, they are particularly attuned to the arcane, and enjoy partial immunity to its effects. The summoning ritual for a doomguard typically involves the sacrifice of a living victim, as such a ritual is powerful enough to draw and hold their attention. They are powerful enough to work alone, but are often placed in command of a squadron of other demons. In battle, a doomguard will tend to focus on whichever of its enemies it perceives to be the greatest threat--typically an arcanist--and multiple doomguards will each engage separate opponents. Doomguards make liberal use of fire magic, as they have a near-perfect immunity to it; and if they believe the battle to be favorable to them, they will linger over their enemies, killing them slowly with diseases and spells. If they believe a battle to be unfavorable, they will flee through teleportation, or by taking flight. These qualities lend themselves to certain disadvantages, which can be exploited by opponents. Due to their attunement and instinct, doomguards can be distracted and drawn off by large uses of the arcane--for instance, an arcane emitter or spell of significant power. Their eagerness to rate arcanists a higher threat than other combatants may be used to predict and even force them to attack specific targets. Deceiving a doomguard into believing that the battle is favorable can cause them to commit to spells that occupy their attention and focus, leaving them unguarded. Their wings are particularly vulnerable to attack, and damaging them beyond use can impede the doomguard's ability to flee or teleport. Felhound and Felstalker The felhound is a creature native to the Twisting Nether that feeds primarily upon magic. Unlike many creatures of the Nether, the felhound is not sapient, and serves the Legion as a hunting dog in the service of more intelligent masters. Pit lords and fel lords serve as houndmasters for the Legion, breeding and then commanding the beasts in battle. They are particularly tough, both physically durable and immune to most magics. The primary threat posed by a felhound is its ability to siphon magic and energy, at range, directly out of its prey. This is done through a pair of tentacles that spring from its shoulders, which are tipped with sucker-like orifices. Felhounds are typically deployed against magi, and will often ignore physical combatants in their eagerness to feed. Felstalkers are a variant breed of felhound, lacking the siphoning tentacles; it is unknown if they are born without these appendages, or if the tentacles are docked at some point. Without this capacity to drain magic, felstalkers revert to the more typically canine behavior of hunting in a pack, swarming a target and savaging their prey with their teeth and claws. The most obvious method of neutralizing a felhound is to sever its tentacles; it will then be forced to resort to physical attacks, if it is not driven off by the injury. Barring that, their feeding can be disrupted by methods similar to the disruption of spells, and magic-suppression fields can potentially prevent their attempts to siphon. In the case of swarming felstalkers, explosives such as grenades and cannon may be most effective in crippling, if not killing, the pack of beasts. Satyr The satyr are unique among the races of the Burning Legion, in that they are native to Azeroth. The first satyr was Xavius, high councilor to Queen Azshara of the Highborne; after his failure to open a gateway into Azeroth for the Burning Legion to pass, he was tormented by the Legion and warped into his current form. Many of his former followers were transformed as well, creating this new species. However, it is reported that not all satyr are kaldorei. Xavius was given the power to transform any sapient being into a satyr, and thus high elves, goblins, and even some orcs have been made over into these fiendish creatures. It is unknown if this transformation can be imposed involuntarily, but it has been demonstrated to be voluntarily reversible (though, admittedly, through the intervention of Elune). Satyr, unlike many other races, tend to colonize and conquer territory, setting up camps in which to dwell--typically near a moonwell, or upon the ruins of a Highborne settlement; before they were mutated, satyr relished power of all kinds, and this craving has been amplified with the touch of the Legion. Once established in their new camp, they will eliminate all predator species, claim a tribal name that speaks of their dark and wicked ways, and take measures to hide their community. Often, satyr will outright kill anyone who enters their "territory", but on occasion will take a prisoner. This prisoner is terrorized and tortured brutally, in order for the satyr to feed on the fear and panic the victim feels. Despite their history as Highborne, many satyr tend less toward magic and more toward ferocious physical attacks; their half-beast anatomy gives them a bloodlust no fire can sate. They are not averse to summoning their fellows from the Legion, either; imps, voidwalkers, and even other satyr can be found in service to a satyr warlock. They are capable of using archery, but seldom do. Satyr are capable of concealing their communities, but those who know the signs--slaughtered animals, faintly glowing skulls, glimpses of blue or green fire, the scent of fel upon the air, a stray hoofprint--can locate them easily. However, these signs are frequently intentional; satyr will use them to lure in war bands and adventurers who already suspect their presence, and lead the victims into an ambush. A favored kaldorei tactic is to answer subterfuge with subterfuge: sending in a smaller force in advance, and then countering the ambush with one of their own. Once battle is joined, satyr are best kept at range; although they can and will use magic, preventing their near approach robs them of the use of their claws at close range. Observer The observer is easily one of the most alien of the Legion races; they are floating orbs of flesh with tentacles, and mouths filled with two rows of piercing teeth. The tops of their bodies are heavily plated, and their underbellies are well guarded by ten prehensile tentacles dangling below. (When asleep or dead, observers will lie on the ground rather than levitate, indicating that floating is a voluntary act rather than a function of its anatomy alone.) Observers differ from the other races of the Legion in more than their bizarre anatomy: they are mercenaries. This race is characteristically fascinated by all forms of magic, and will eagerly serve anyone who can promise them a significant source of it to study and consume. This energy can then be released through the seven eyes of the specimen, in form of piercing beams. To defeat an observer is no mean task, but they are not without their weaknesses. Though the largest eye is well shielded, the other six are smaller but vulnerable targets; a sharpshooter can, by puncturing one of the lesser eyes, both injure the observer and deprive it of a weapon. Other orifices are equally vulnerable to ranged attacks, such as the gills on either side of the body. On a more peaceable note, observers are loyal only to a master who can deliver on a promise of magic for observation and feeding. If one has a source of magical energy that interests the observer, one might strike a bargain. Similarly, if its current master loses the promised magic, the observer will consider the tacit contract terminated and be on its way. Finally, observers prize their self-determination; one that has been imprisoned or bound against its will can wreak terrible vengeance upon its captors once released (see, e.g., the fate of the Horde at Twinspire Keep in the Jade Forest). Shivarra Not much is known about the shivan (Draeneiis, shivarra). These charismatic and cruel demons serve as the chaplains and propagandists of the Burning Legion; their task is to keep the other members of the Legion focused and dedicated to its purpose, be it with preaching, encouragement, or the lash of a whip or spell. To date, only females of this species have been encountered; the current status of any males is unknown. The shivarra ranges from twenty to thirty feet tall, and is possessed of eight limbs: two legs and six arms. These arms are fully articulated, branching from six glenohumeral joints, and are capable of movement in all directions; however, the middle set of arms is set farther toward the spine than the top and bottom sets, and so the shivarra will tend to be more comfortable reaching back with these than forward. However, when attacking, a shivarra's anatomy forces it to lean forward to strike at smaller opponents. This presents two advantages to its enemies: the lower arms will follow the movement of the upper rather than moving independently, making the limbs a collective larger target, and the back is left exposed to attacks. The shivarra will always prefer their native costume, which is revealing, provocative, and often bordering on obscene. This costume includes thin-soled, decorative sandals that are easily punctured; strewing the field with caltrops can slow or even halt their advance. Many shivarra can summon lesser members of the Legion to their aid, and are quite capable of spellwork, including healing spells. Their status as "priestesses" makes them high-value targets, for if they are slain, it demoralizes and often cripples their units. Inquisitor Little is known of the inquisitor, as it has made its first appearance on Azeroth during the invasion of 37 L.C. It is a nearly skeletal creature, hooded and swathed in heavy robes, reminiscent of a lich. It has no legs, traveling by levitation. Its face lacks apertures for eyes or nose, and curving horns jut through the hood on either side. Though eyeless, the inquisitor is not blind; it can create corporeal floating eyes that appear to be an advanced, more powerful version of what is known as the Eye of Kilrogg spell. The distinctions are quite significant, however. An inquisitor's oculus does not require the inquisitor's full attention to control it, and the inquisitor can easily summon and control several. Oculi are also more durable than an Eye of Kilrogg, and their owner can use them to attack enemies--especially by detonating them, with significant force, in the midst of a cluster of troops. Inquisitors are aptly named, as their primary function in the Legion appears to be the interrogation of prisoners. Their spells focus on madness, striking at the mind rather than the body, intending to break the target's will. The inquisitor is not observably stronger than most demons, and so will fall readily to standard tactics in dealing with a warlock: destroy its minions (oculi), and prevent it, if possible, from completing its spells. Jailer The jailer is another demonic race that has made its first appearance in the recent invasion of Azeroth, and, therefore, there is a dearth of knowledge on the species. From the waist up, the jailer is a musclebound creature possessing of great physical strength. Not unlike other demons, its head is crowned with horns; hanging from its chin are a trio of fleshy tendrils which it braids together. Below the waist, there is nothing but a dangling kilt, as the jailer levitates above the ground. The jailer carries upon its back a great cage made of felstone, in which it holds the bodies and souls of its victims; smaller cages along its belt contain the essence of those it has slain. These make the source of the jailer's power: it holds prisoners for the Legion, but often makes free with their lifeforce and spiritual energies to fuel its own fel magics. The jailer, in order to trap a new victim, sets down the cage and attempts to force or draw the victim in. The cage being so critical to the jailer's function, the first objective of any offensive should be to break it. (This will not only largely disarm the jailer, but free its trapped victims, which is an act of mercy.) The jailer will make an effort to defend it, and this suggests that the best approach is to surround the jailer on all sides, so that the cage is always open to attack. Care should be taken to stay away from any "pool of souls" that the jailer may create, as these radiate deadly energies. Dreadlord The dreadlord (Draeneiis: nathrezim) is arguably the most feared race of the Legion. Subtle and vicious, they seldom take the field directly, preferring to linger in the shadows, undetected, to turn the nations of the world against one another and to corrupt their enemies. Their own name for themselves, thal'kituun, means "unseen guests". They are the heralds of the Legion, luring the unwary away from the Light and into the Shadow so that they can be more easily absorbed or destroyed. This species is typically over ten feet tall, with gray, corpse-like skin, bald heads, and great spreading wings. Oddly, they have never been noted to use said wings in sustained flight. Their feet are unguligrade, and their fingers end in razor claws. Nathrezim are psychically and spiritually vampiric, feeding upon the life energies of their unwitting victims, and relishing the suffering and moral unmooring their influence can cause. When their subterfuge fails them, or they are otherwise forced to join battle, nathrezim are prepared; often, they will have groomed or hypnotized the local populace to serve them, or will simply summon a large number of their fellow demons to aid them. Such minions can become the keystones for a favored trick of the nathrezim: a shield formed of the vampiric bond between master and slave, rendering the nathrezim invulnerable to attack so long as the bond remains. Unlike their brethren the man'ari eredar, nathrezim are not skilled at all forms of magic. Their education appears to focus on shadow and a limited range of arcane spells; but their cruelty and cunning more than make up for this. Upon the field of battle, should the nathrezim invoke his vampiric shield, his keystones must be neutralized; if demons, destroyed, and if innocents and dupes, rendered unconscious. Only then will the nathrezim be exposed to attack. At that point, normal tactics against a large arcanist target should be employed. A nathrezim's infiltration and influence is difficult to detect, but there is one constant in their methods: an abandonment of traditional morality by those it seeks to subvert. Whether slowly or swiftly, cherished principles and religious precepts will give way to a more self-interested and "practical" set of mores. The only defense against such a thing is to hold firm to one's moral compass and the Virtues of the Holy Light (or the principles of the worshipers of Elune); see, for instance, the history of the Scarlet Crusade and the Argent Dawn. Pit Lord The pit lord is known in the language of the draenei as annihilan, and for good reason. They are known to care for nothing but slaughter and destruction; they never build, only destroy. When they joined the Burning Legion, it is said, they were empowered by Archimonde to become living siege engines. Pit lords stand upon dragon-like bodies with four legs and a great tail, but above that rears a full humanoid torso with two arms. Great tusks jut from their mouths, and fel fire blazes from the tops of their heads. From their backs spread great wings, but they cannot fly; their bodies are far too heavy. They often wield weapons of demonic forging, but can as easily fight with bare claws. Their blood is a potent agent of corruption; the orcs' transformation on Draenor was a result of drinking the blood of Mannoroth, and the blue dragon Madrigosa was raised from the dead by Brutallus'. Even sacred sites can be desecrated by the touch of annihilan blood (see, for instance, the Pools of Aggonar on Outland). Unlike other races made commanders of the Burning Legion, pit lords are not generally masters of magic. A narrow few can use fel-based spells, but for the most part, annihilan use direct force. Their preferred weapon is a heavy-bladed polearm, though some are outfitted like the Shattered Hand orcs: arms severed to the elbow and replaced with great, cruel blades. Pit lords are creatures of prowess, made even more so by the magics of Archimonde, but what grants them power also works to their disadvantage. Their four-legged bodies, though stable and tough, are heavy and slow, and cannot turn easily; they can be outflanked. The underbellies are plated, but between those plates are gaps where thin skin can be easily penetrated. The wings are also vulnerable, as are the joints of the legs. They are not immune to magic or enchanted weapons. Of great interest is a phenomenon observed when an annihilan is slain and sent back to the Twisting Nether. Unlike most other demons, who return in full health and wholeness, annihilan do not regenerate significant injuries. Lost limbs and tusks, for instance, do not grow back, as in the case of Brutallus, and strangely enough, objects embedded in the annihilan's body at the time of death seem to be duplicated in the new one. It might be possible to cripple an annihilan permanently, or embed some sort of tracking device for future surveillance. When engaging an annihilan, extreme care must be taken to avoid contact with their blood. The corruption can be reversed in many cases if addressed quickly enough, but the process is difficult, and the experience unpleasant. Man'ari Eredar and Wrathguards There is no race of demons so reviled, and so rightly feared, as the eredar. They are called man'ari by the draenei, meaning "unnatural". The word "eredar", in fact, refers to two modern races: the demonic race that holds the highest ranks of the Legion, and the Light-worshiping friends of the naaru who call themselves "draenei", to distinguish themselves from their corrupted man'ari brethren. A more absolute duality could not exist than that between the two races, for the man'ari are as wicked and hateful as the draenei are righteous and compassionate. (Hereinafter, the demonic race will be referred to as "eredar", as the draenei tend to prefer their newer name.) Sargeras brought the eredar into the Burning Legion not by force or threat, but by seduction: the lure of power beyond even what the eredar enjoyed on Argus, their homeworld. Ever fascinated with the forces of the universe, the majority of the eredar accepted this offer; and as the centuries and millennia passed, fel energies and the moral sacrifices to create and wield them have warped the eredar's bodies and souls beyond redemption. Their habits of thought and deed are cruel and selfish, and like other demonic races, they delight in the suffering of their victims. Eredar society is centered on power, particularly magical power; the more magic an eredar can command, the higher his or her rank. They are immortal, and though they age, they do not die of natural causes; such long lives mean that they have a literal eternity to study and develop their powers, so that any eredar sorcerer or warlock may well be an adept at every form of magic. The eredar is cruel and powerful, but its ambition is often its undoing, for an eredar will often do anything to gain more power and influence. Even Sargeras' two lieutenants, Kil'jaeden the Deceiver and Archimonde the Defiler, were known to build their own personal power bases and conquer planets in their own names; other eredar of significant power will aggregate a following. Two eredar may work together, but they will always be looking for an opportunity to slip the proverbial knife into one another's backs. Thus, false flag operations may be of use where two eredar are maintaining separate enclaves; setting them on one another will force their superiors to focus on re-establishing order rather than the mission at hand. Additionally, the eredar's obsession with magical power means that those in higher ranks are more likely to be dependent upon it. If spellcasting can be disrupted, suppressed, or otherwise canceled, the eredar is forced to rely on strength of arms alone--and as their armor is often scanty and more ornate than functional, weak points therein can be easily exploited by a skilled fighter. Wrathguard Every eredar is large and powerfully built, and thus a fearsome foe in combat. There are those, however, that are even larger and fiercer: the wrathguards. Wrathguards focus their lives on perfecting their combat technique, and only use magic to enhance their attacks. It is believed that their enhanced strength and almost feral appearance come as a result of fel mutation, not unlike the changes to fel orcs or the Broken. The wrathguard is typically equipped with minimal plate armor, primarily to protect its head, shoulders, and the fronts of its legs; it is a berserker by design. The best means to cripple a wrathguard is to outflank it and strike at the backs of its legs, in an attempt to hamstring; severing the tail will also destroy its ability to balance, and weaken its strikes. If one attacks the tail, care must be taken to avoid the blades that are strapped to its tip. Warlocks While some demons are warlocks, not all warlocks are demons; but many work to serve the Legion, whether deliberately or as dupes of their "minions". Trafficking with demons and courting dangerous demons are crimes in all nations of the Alliance and most nations of the Horde, and as such, any activity on those lines should be interrupted and the perpetrators neutralized without delay. A warlock's primary function, as far as the Legion is concerned, is to serve as a stabilizing agent for a demon's presence on a non-Legion world. A summoned demon is not so much present in the world as phased in, contingent on the warlock's continuing existence; and with a completed binding ritual, can be summoned back into the world through the use of "soulshards" even if banished. When one engages a warlock, the first priority must be to slay him. While he may have one or more minions of significant power or threat, their presence on the field will end with his death; thus, it is acceptable to use delaying and defensive tactics against the minions while committing the majority of effort to killing the master. Should the demons not be banished by the death of the master, seek out and destroy any effigies of these demons within the nearby summoning circle. Summoning Circles Summoning circles are not, as is often believed, gateways from the Twisting Nether into another world. Rather, they are "workspaces", designed to draw a demon into the world and hold it in place until the warlock can perfect a bond with it. The summoning circle may have many components, but three are always present: empowered runes for summoning, containment, and binding. These are not, in themselves, dangerous to any person save for a small energy discharge when they are destroyed. In order safely to disrupt a summoning circle, one should destroy the "binding" rune first, and then the "summoning"; "containment" runes should not be disturbed until last, unless one's intention is to release the demon. Once this is done, any effigies or other objects should be destroyed immediately, as these are often focuses to bind stronger demons than the warlock may be capable of binding. If at any time a person near a summoning circle begins to feel nauseous or light-headed, the surrounding area should be cleared; an energy discharge is imminent. Soulstones Should one encounter a warlock, it is not enough simply to kill him or her. Warlocks have, in their repertoire, the means to create something called a "soulstone". A soulstone can serve as a multitool for warlocks: to empower their summoning spells, reinforce their bonds with their demons, and, most dangerously, to create an inactive, latent copy of the warlock's essence, allowing him to reunite body and soul even after he is slain. It may appear to be anything, but will always contain and emit trace amounts of fel energy. Once a warlock is dead and other immediate threats neutralized, any object in his vicinity that contains fel energy should be destroyed at once, and the body should be burned or otherwise destroyed. Acknowledgments The author would like to extend recognition and gratitude to the following people, entities, and organizations for the education and assistance they have extended to him: To Zacherias "Felbane" Hamlin, paladin of the Silver Hand, who fought in Outland since the Second War, for the priceless tactical information on our enemies he brought back when the Dark Portal was reopened. His notes and especially his tutelage pervade this volume. To Lysbelle Atherton, associate professor of the Academy of Arcane Science, for filling gaps in the author's knowledge and ensuring his ideas did not contradict reality. In particular, her explanations of the nature of warlocks' magic were invaluable. To the draenei of the Exodar and Draenor, for the detailed information about demonic species and history, and for being living proof that the Light brings salvation to the faithful. To the demon hunters of the Illidari. Though we have been enemies until very recently, and though they embrace a path which ought not to be walked, it were unjust to deny that their knowledge and experience played a role in the writing of this book. To Maxen Montclair, Duke of Westridge, Lord-Marshal of the First Regiment, for allowing and providing for the publication of this volume, and for giving a young paladin a direction when he was first unleashed upon the world. And finally, the greatest gratitude to all of those who have laid down their lives in this endless war against reckless hate. May we never dishonor their sacrifice. May we never forget.Category:Bestiary Category:RP Guide Category:Writings Category:Books